meeting and more
by Loyaloddity
Summary: ichigo and shiro meet for the first time on the internet, and start annoying eachother quite easily cazzykurosaki - shiro tyenja - ichigo some may say about a girl ignore those bits it's different one may be female or not
1. The meeting

cazzykurosaki (09:54:27 PM): hi

tygenja (09:54:43 PM): hey

tygenja (09:55:50 PM): is the half dog demon of you healthy?

tygenja (09:56:01 PM): cos old dogs can fall apart quite a lot..

cazzykurosaki (09:56:36 PM): yeah very healthy i'm still growing

tygenja (09:57:47 PM): after 8000/9000 yeaars? wow, you must be a godess ^_^

cazzykurosaki (09:58:37 PM): yeah and boring world considering

cazzykurosaki (09:58:58 PM): what have been up to satan

tygenja (09:59:39 PM): whos satan?

cazzykurosaki (10:00:34 PM): nevermind just being weird

tygenja (10:01:43 PM): if ur talking to me on 2 accounts i dont mind

tygenja (10:01:55 PM): i just told someone else how my name has connections to that name

cazzykurosaki (10:02:23 PM): let me guess nekjeagerjaques

tygenja (10:02:36 PM): ...

cazzykurosaki (10:02:51 PM): missed the o out of neko

tygenja (10:03:00 PM): have u and ur friend just started tlking to me at the exact same time?

tygenja (10:03:18 PM): prrrrrray tell, wat am i missing here?

tygenja (10:03:21 PM): fill me in :D

cazzykurosaki (10:04:40 PM): she's my sister

tygenja (10:05:59 PM): did she say u just spke to some guy called satan?

tygenja (10:06:04 PM): hah

cazzykurosaki (10:07:28 PM): no but your odd conversation is weird with her

tygenja (10:07:53 PM): am i wierding her out?

tygenja (10:07:58 PM): i was trying to keep up ^_^

cazzykurosaki (10:08:59 PM): no she seems to like it and it's interesting not like half the other conversations i have with guys

tygenja (10:09:43 PM): well

tygenja (10:09:47 PM): i understand you, i do

cazzykurosaki (10:10:18 PM): not confusing

tygenja (10:10:21 PM): not that i dont have any (i hav a whole university of art friends) but making friends is more fun than making random flirts

tygenja (10:10:40 PM): especially if we realsie that we cna hav a decent conversation

tygenja (10:10:43 PM): or something

tygenja (10:10:48 PM): *blather blather*

cazzykurosaki (10:11:32 PM): yeah good talk carry on

Type below to start a chat with Tygenja.

cazzykurosaki (12:04:45 AM): where were we

cazzykurosaki (12:07:12 AM): oh yeah what anime do you watch and whos your favourite characters

tygenja (12:08:00 AM): hajime no ippo

cazzykurosaki (12:08:14 AM): carry on

tygenja (12:08:24 AM): sorry im veyry tred

tygenja (12:08:33 AM): maybe carry this on another day?

cazzykurosaki (12:08:47 AM): ok go to bed yapper

tygenja (12:09:06 AM): nightnight

cazzykurosaki (12:09:10 AM): night

tygenja (10:56:32 AM): morning grimm

cazzykurosaki (10:56:59 AM): shiro king grimms somewhere else

tygenja (10:57:31 AM): arr, thats better then, sleep well?

tygenja (10:57:35 AM): hehe

cazzykurosaki (10:58:46 AM): sure like i'll tell you king

cazzykurosaki (10:58:58 AM): and kizz will be on soon

tygenja (10:59:44 AM): k

tygenja (10:59:54 AM): did ya get ta download that game btw?

cazzykurosaki (11:00:18 AM): no it was annoying me last night wouldn't do anything

cazzykurosaki (11:00:32 AM): you sleep well last nite king

tygenja (11:00:47 AM): i did ya

tygenja (11:00:53 AM): very well

tygenja (11:00:56 AM): and you?

cazzykurosaki (11:01:19 AM): great

tygenja (11:02:49 AM): had nice dreams?

cazzykurosaki (11:03:47 AM): king ya know i don't know why i'm asking about beatin' ichigo lovely dream that was

tygenja (11:04:13 AM): hah, u dreamt f beating me did ya?

cazzykurosaki (11:04:34 AM): as always whats it ta ya king

tygenja (11:04:46 AM): basically..

tygenja (11:04:56 AM): dream on cos its gonna stay a dream

tygenja (11:04:58 AM): hahahhaaha

cazzykurosaki (11:05:19 AM): whatever king i really will someday

cazzykurosaki (11:05:55 AM): and stop the manic laughing whats wrong ya usually scowlin

tygenja (11:06:43 AM): hey! im a multi layered personality... im like an onion

tygenja (11:06:53 AM): im not so opaque

tygenja (11:07:16 AM): im not just some cartoon storyline charcater that was made up by some guy...

cazzykurosaki (11:07:32 AM): oh yeah an onion right

cazzykurosaki (11:07:44 AM): i know that role playin here

tygenja (11:08:12 AM): *scowl*

tygenja (11:08:16 AM): *grimmace*

cazzykurosaki (11:08:42 AM): king your weird

tygenja (11:09:10 AM): u wudnt have me any other way

cazzykurosaki (11:10:15 AM): no i wouldn't but still can't find peace in the inner world with you

tygenja (11:11:49 AM): meh

tygenja (11:12:05 AM): the begining of the new bleach episode was a bit surprising

cazzykurosaki (11:13:06 AM): wat not caring

tygenja (11:14:07 AM): huh?

cazzykurosaki (11:15:06 AM): wat new episode king

tygenja (11:15:29 AM): wonderrful error

tygenja (11:15:37 AM): .com/

cazzykurosaki (11:15:48 AM): nice thanks king

tygenja (11:15:53 AM): sure

tygenja (11:16:00 AM): im not sure if the subs are a littele fof tho

cazzykurosaki (11:16:15 AM): wat

tygenja (11:16:19 AM): new bleach episode if u want

tygenja (11:16:20 AM): .com/

tygenja (11:16:31 AM): ops hah

cazzykurosaki (11:16:56 AM): give matsumoto it then

tygenja (11:17:29 AM): i did

cazzykurosaki (11:17:54 AM): nice king

cazzykurosaki (11:25:35 AM): king, KING

tygenja (11:26:02 AM): yesssssssssss?

cazzykurosaki (11:26:38 AM): about time whats matsumoto up to

tygenja (11:27:10 AM): being yelled out, i dont know

tygenja (11:27:20 AM): she has a hangover tho

cazzykurosaki (11:28:11 AM): nice king what she been drinkin

tygenja (11:28:58 AM): sake

tygenja (11:29:03 AM): with cherry blossom

cazzykurosaki (11:29:18 AM): whos he

tygenja (11:30:28 AM): sake is a drink....

cazzykurosaki (11:31:05 AM): i know that king whos cherry blosom

tygenja (11:32:30 AM): cherry blossom are the pink blossoms in japan

cazzykurosaki (11:33:02 AM): don't start king thats annoying

tygenja (11:33:22 AM): can you tell im confused?

cazzykurosaki (11:34:44 AM): like that i know king i love doin that

tygenja (11:35:32 AM): you just like teadsing me dontya!

tygenja (11:35:38 AM): now your inner ichigo hah

cazzykurosaki (11:36:36 AM): yeah king i do like teasing you

cazzykurosaki (11:36:50 AM): names shiro try to remember

tygenja (11:36:59 AM): pah...

tygenja (11:37:26 AM): go fondle matsumotos boobs then!

tygenja (11:37:38 AM): u white haired shorty

cazzykurosaki (11:37:59 AM): just like that king and I'M NOT HITSUGAYA idiot

cazzykurosaki (11:38:26 AM): *mumbles under breath*

tygenja (11:38:36 AM): u are now

tygenja (11:38:39 AM): shorty.

cazzykurosaki (11:39:17 AM): up you king you fondle her boobs your so intrigued i like annoying you

tygenja (11:41:53 AM): annoying me is ur perverted pleasure!

cazzykurosaki (11:43:02 AM): only your perverted mind king i just want to get ridof you and you started it king

tygenja (11:43:36 AM): ill ok then... *stalks off*

cazzykurosaki (11:44:27 AM): HAVE A NICE TIME KING

tygenja (11:47:45 AM): meh

tygenja (11:47:51 AM): *watched blewach*

cazzykurosaki (11:48:20 AM): king you ought ta know me now

tygenja (11:52:17 AM): ok, tell me about yourself ^_^

cazzykurosaki (11:52:46 AM): me real or anime king

tygenja (11:54:33 AM): you real

cazzykurosaki (11:55:27 AM): besides the sister my mum and dad, 4 dogs

cazzykurosaki (11:55:41 AM): a rhodesian ridgeback named sydney

cazzykurosaki (11:56:34 AM): border collie named gyp

tygenja (11:56:48 AM): thats a cuet dog

cazzykurosaki (11:57:03 AM): and two mixed breeds named sam and grot theres my life

cazzykurosaki (11:57:12 AM): anything else king

tygenja (11:57:23 AM): loely ^_^

tygenja (11:57:28 AM): ive never had a pet

tygenja (11:57:32 AM): umm

tygenja (11:57:40 AM): sure, you can tell em more

cazzykurosaki (11:58:22 AM): yeah 1 year corse in college animal care thats all no more king

cazzykurosaki (11:59:12 AM): it's annoying

tygenja (12:00:32 PM): your easily annoyed

cazzykurosaki (12:01:29 PM): with you king yeah

tygenja (12:01:38 PM): we annoy each other

tygenja (12:01:39 PM): yay

cazzykurosaki (12:02:23 PM): stop it king

tygenja (12:04:08 PM): are u saying that to me as king or me?

cazzykurosaki (12:04:47 PM): king

tygenja (12:07:43 PM): thats ok then :D

tygenja (12:07:59 PM): u show weakness if u ask me to stop annoying you

tygenja (12:08:02 PM): thats why u cant beat me

cazzykurosaki (12:09:42 PM): kiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg

cazzykurosaki (12:10:07 PM): i can't help it your me

cazzykurosaki (12:10:14 PM): i'm you

tygenja (12:10:28 PM): we are one

cazzykurosaki (12:12:17 PM): been on blackeyedpeas yet king don't start acting like you know it all

tygenja (12:13:39 PM): i know as much as you do

tygenja (12:13:47 PM): i havent been on bep this morning no

cazzykurosaki (12:17:08 PM): ok good point

tygenja (12:17:46 PM): was that a compliment? :o

cazzykurosaki (12:18:41 PM): yep but your still stupid king

tygenja (12:28:21 PM): takes one to know one

cazzykurosaki (12:29:04 PM): at least you agree king

tygenja (12:29:53 PM): yeah, acknowledging were stupid is probably a step up form not knowing oyur stupid

cazzykurosaki (12:30:43 PM): shut up king you learned how to use zangetsu of me

tygenja (12:35:17 PM): ye i appreciate it thanks

tygenja (12:35:30 PM): u just stay in ur inner world.. yeah tis so much betetr than the real world

tygenja (12:35:33 PM): wow ur soso lucky

tygenja (12:36:00 PM): still wanan play that game i sent u?

cazzykurosaki (12:36:59 PM): my pleasure king you weakling

cazzykurosaki (12:37:12 PM): will do won't see you

cazzykurosaki (12:37:29 PM): try to download sometime today

tygenja (12:37:50 PM): k sounds good, u might as well strat now and leave it i guess

cazzykurosaki (12:39:33 PM): yep i will king

cazzykurosaki (12:44:32 PM): downloading

tygenja (12:44:52 PM): k *kisses and hugs whitey*

tygenja (12:44:55 PM): yay

cazzykurosaki (12:46:14 PM): yay yourself pipaquek

tygenja (12:47:08 PM): PIPA WHAT?

cazzykurosaki (12:47:46 PM): pipsquek

tygenja (12:49:44 PM): wat does that mean?

cazzykurosaki (12:50:38 PM): small shrimp any other thngs you want me to add about you king

tygenja (12:52:36 PM): sure go for it

cazzykurosaki (12:54:13 PM): stupid, annoying, moody, downright a pain in the arse

cazzykurosaki (12:54:40 PM): scowlin 24/7 too many hollow killing mind you i love that

cazzykurosaki (12:54:55 PM): and i call you more when i think of it

tygenja (12:55:19 PM): sure thing oter me

tygenja (12:55:36 PM): did you forget too stupid to tell a girl he loves her?

tygenja (12:55:37 PM): hah

cazzykurosaki (12:56:20 PM): yeah that too which girl orihime

tygenja (12:58:07 PM): thats cousin

tygenja (12:58:14 PM): im rooting for rukia..

cazzykurosaki (12:58:26 PM): oh right sorry king

tygenja (01:05:39 PM): heh

cazzykurosaki (01:08:46 PM): your not getting any more of me king

tygenja (01:08:59 PM): ok

tygenja (01:09:06 PM): hwos the download going btw?

cazzykurosaki (01:09:57 PM): only startin

cazzykurosaki (01:11:30 PM): ever heard of

tygenja (01:16:24 PM): ye, kirsty sed she was on it or something

tygenja (01:16:28 PM): but i dont know wat it is

cazzykurosaki (01:17:06 PM): you can chat in role play or anything else

tygenja (01:20:35 PM): humm cool

tygenja (01:20:52 PM): havent really done it in olong time

tygenja (01:22:14 PM): but tis fun

tygenja (01:22:31 PM): do ppl make up ther own chars or from real characters?

cazzykurosaki (01:24:00 PM): both either way even make your own up

cazzykurosaki (01:24:11 PM): .com

cazzykurosaki (01:26:21 PM): you got an email address anyway king

tygenja (01:31:05 PM): ye kirsty has it

cazzykurosaki (01:31:38 PM): look for cazzy_hell while your at it you'll find us

tygenja (01:31:46 PM): ok

cazzykurosaki (01:32:13 PM): anything else king

tygenja (01:32:49 PM): im just making an account now

cazzykurosaki (01:33:01 PM): ok king

cazzykurosaki (01:33:55 PM): tell me when your on king

tygenja (01:46:28 PM): im on now

tygenja (01:46:45 PM): King_cockatoo

cazzykurosaki (01:47:43 PM): thats nice i'll find ya

cazzykurosaki (01:48:47 PM): on the search write cazzy_hell and go on the list and go down to site and user press go

tygenja (01:49:29 PM): i found you already

tygenja (01:49:50 PM): wheres kirsty?

cazzykurosaki (01:50:23 PM): nice she'll find you her name is midnitekat

tygenja (01:50:52 PM): ok

cazzykurosaki (01:59:56 PM): you on cazzy_hell

tygenja (02:00:28 PM): brb

cazzykurosaki (02:00:39 PM): k

tygenja (02:04:48 PM): gotta eat

cazzykurosaki (02:05:04 PM): right wat ya eating

cazzykurosaki (02:18:05 PM): be back taking dog for walk

cazzykurosaki (02:18:10 PM): walk

cazzykurosaki (02:44:26 PM): oi you back or on livejournal

tygenja (02:45:57 PM): im bak

cazzykurosaki (02:46:38 PM): nice so are we

tygenja (02:47:53 PM): good walk?

cazzykurosaki (02:48:07 PM): yep

cazzykurosaki (03:02:48 PM): on cazzy_hell

tygenja (03:03:34 PM): ye

cazzykurosaki (03:03:55 PM): see journals or titles of things

cazzykurosaki (03:28:15 PM): writing to some

tygenja (03:45:46 PM): yes i am ha

cazzykurosaki (03:52:03 PM): i can see that now

Type below to start a chat with Tygenja.

cazzykurosaki (04:12:25 PM): you know top where everything is there is a line of things like pencil and all that

cazzykurosaki (04:12:36 PM): there should be an arrow

tygenja (04:14:07 PM): i found the arrow

tygenja (04:14:10 PM): its covienient

cazzykurosaki (04:14:47 PM): is it

tygenja (04:15:30 PM): indeedy

tygenja (04:15:37 PM): arrows make the world go round

cazzykurosaki (04:21:28 PM): right king right

cazzykurosaki (04:21:43 PM): it's also very annoying

tygenja (04:22:15 PM): arrows are annyoing?

cazzykurosaki (04:22:27 PM): no you are

cazzykurosaki (04:22:49 PM): but fun to tease

tygenja (04:23:12 PM): im glad i have a purpose in this universe

cazzykurosaki (04:23:59 PM): yes me to

tygenja (04:27:51 PM): whats ur purpose?

cazzykurosaki (04:30:09 PM): oh probally to drive a lot of people insane mad

tygenja (04:30:40 PM): and look after the enviroment at the same time? XD

cazzykurosaki (04:30:48 PM): yep

tygenja (04:49:17 PM): i go to dance class now

tygenja (04:49:19 PM): speak soon

cazzykurosaki (04:50:05 PM): ok weirdo

tygenja (04:51:00 PM): youll miss me ^_^

cazzykurosaki (04:51:21 PM): yeah but your still weird


	2. argument starts

tygenja (11:50:07 PM): hey

cazzykurosaki (11:50:21 PM): hi

tygenja (11:50:36 PM): hey

cazzykurosaki (11:50:41 PM): got blackeyedpeas

tygenja (11:50:42 PM): do u like harry potter?

tygenja (11:50:48 PM): ye i hav now

tygenja (11:50:50 PM): add me

tygenja (11:50:53 PM): natanimation

cazzykurosaki (11:50:59 PM): yes not much

cazzykurosaki (11:53:37 PM): will do get on there so i can add you

tygenja (11:53:48 PM): yes miss!

cazzykurosaki (11:55:39 PM): tell me when your on

tygenja (11:55:52 PM): im on now

tygenja (11:55:55 PM): i think#

tygenja (11:56:40 PM): wat was urs and kirstys one?

tygenja (11:56:48 PM): name on bep i mean

cazzykurosaki (11:57:48 PM): mines kurosaki

cazzykurosaki (11:58:04 PM): kizzys is kizzy-kat

cazzykurosaki (11:58:13 PM): have you logged in

tygenja (11:58:20 PM): ye i think so

tygenja (11:58:30 PM): im on the main page, and im loged in

cazzykurosaki (11:58:47 PM): okay just find us or us you

cazzykurosaki (12:02:37 AM): okay try community and than member gallery and press you might see us than online members

tygenja (12:03:02 AM): im trying, my computer is very slow

cazzykurosaki (12:03:33 AM): take your time but get her soon

tygenja (12:03:33 AM): kizzy-kat is tha the right one? the right cases aand everything

tygenja (12:03:44 AM): nothing comes up for eiether of u on memebr search

cazzykurosaki (12:04:10 AM): yeah try Kizzy-Kat

cazzykurosaki (12:11:28 AM): try kizzy-kat

tygenja (12:11:47 AM): isnt that wat we started with?

cazzykurosaki (12:12:03 AM): oh well

cazzykurosaki (12:14:49 AM): is it

tygenja (12:15:16 AM): hav i got this wrong?

tygenja (12:15:20 AM):

tygenja (12:15:26 AM): but blackeyed peas are all over it

tygenja (12:15:36 AM): am i a douche bag?

cazzykurosaki (12:16:00 AM): don't know

tygenja (12:16:13 AM): u dont know?

tygenja (12:16:20 AM): did i get it wrong or not?

cazzykurosaki (12:16:48 AM): can't find you or different screen name

tygenja (12:16:55 AM): hmm

tygenja (12:17:01 AM): are u on ?

cazzykurosaki (12:17:24 AM): no

tygenja (12:17:48 AM): how annoying of me XD

cazzykurosaki (12:18:06 AM): why

tygenja (12:18:19 AM): cos all this time i was on wrong site

tygenja (12:18:26 AM): im ssorry

cazzykurosaki (12:19:19 AM): has dipdive and blackeyedpeas the same website

cazzykurosaki (12:23:27 AM): it would be nice if it was .com

tygenja (12:24:13 AM): ive nearly finished it now

tygenja (12:24:14 AM): so we

tygenja (12:24:15 AM): are

tygenja (12:24:16 AM): good

tygenja (12:24:20 AM): XD

cazzykurosaki (12:24:49 AM): nice blackeyedpeas is it

cazzykurosaki (12:24:59 AM): and log on plz

tygenja (12:28:31 AM): search me now :D

cazzykurosaki (12:29:23 AM): that sounds wrong search you or the computer

tygenja (12:29:33 AM): oh i see

tygenja (12:29:36 AM): right sorry

tygenja (12:29:57 AM): dirty mind..

cazzykurosaki (12:30:28 AM): you defintly have pervert

tygenja (12:30:45 AM): im a perveret? how did u figure that out?

cazzykurosaki (12:32:27 AM): search you

tygenja (12:32:42 AM): fine. search enm then

tygenja (12:32:47 AM): you seem to be inssisting

cazzykurosaki (12:33:17 AM): why would i

cazzykurosaki (12:33:46 AM): *giggling* really what did you really think of then

tygenja (12:34:28 AM): i meant OBVIOUSLY... search for nataimation

cazzykurosaki (12:35:21 AM): *gigling* still wrong search you who would search you apart from sis

tygenja (12:35:44 AM): u think ur sis wuld search me? o.0

cazzykurosaki (12:36:17 AM): yeah if she was there

tygenja (12:36:42 AM): uh huh

cazzykurosaki (12:37:12 AM): ask her *giggling*

tygenja (12:37:29 AM): i am

tygenja (12:37:50 AM): im blaming u, u mean bean.. your just throwing all the autum leave sinto the air

cazzykurosaki (12:39:07 AM): i love it *giggling* i carry on your still a pervert

tygenja (12:39:45 AM): is there something wrong witth that?

cazzykurosaki (12:40:12 AM): no just i wouldn't search you

tygenja (12:40:36 AM): thats ok

tygenja (12:40:56 AM): you said kirrsty would hah

cazzykurosaki (12:41:21 AM): hah what she said she would perv

tygenja (12:42:07 AM): she didnt say shed perv

tygenja (12:42:12 AM): immature girl

tygenja (12:42:15 AM): and if she id

tygenja (12:42:20 AM): im sure itd be private

tygenja (12:42:22 AM): or summit hah

tygenja (12:42:35 AM): i dont know if im just making things up anwmore

cazzykurosaki (12:43:28 AM): your the perv

cazzykurosaki (12:43:38 AM): she wuld search

tygenja (12:43:58 AM): search for wat?

cazzykurosaki (12:44:18 AM): do i look as though i know ask her wat

tygenja (12:44:57 AM): somehow i dont think im gonna ask er

tygenja (12:44:59 AM): her

cazzykurosaki (12:45:40 AM): you never know she's goin red

tygenja (12:45:58 AM): is she really? wat does that mean?

cazzykurosaki (12:46:25 AM): ask her that i'm not answering

cazzykurosaki (12:50:21 AM): oi perv

tygenja (12:51:07 AM): yes perv?

cazzykurosaki (12:51:26 AM): your the perv remember

tygenja (12:51:44 AM): do i have to be?

cazzykurosaki (12:52:01 AM): yeah i'm a pain

tygenja (12:52:14 AM): wat can u be then?

cazzykurosaki (12:52:22 AM): it's like ichigo and rukia arguing

cazzykurosaki (12:52:54 AM): me i don't know being me annoying people

tygenja (12:53:22 AM): stop sleeping in my closet!

cazzykurosaki (12:54:14 AM): why the hell would i sleep in your closet your the perv your kon pervy soft toy

tygenja (12:54:38 AM): eeeeeeeek

tygenja (12:54:40 AM): nooooooo

tygenja (12:54:46 AM): u always sleep in ichigos closet

tygenja (12:54:53 AM): its veery intrusive

cazzykurosaki (12:55:01 AM): don't worry i think i'll be renji

tygenja (12:55:18 AM): hah fine

cazzykurosaki (12:55:31 AM): be better or the hollow even better more reason to egg on you

tygenja (12:56:10 AM): hah

tygenja (12:56:18 AM): whos kirsty then?

cazzykurosaki (12:56:34 AM): my sis

tygenja (12:56:50 AM): ......................

tygenja (12:56:55 AM): *long pasue*

tygenja (12:57:03 AM): in bleach dumb ass:p

cazzykurosaki (12:57:11 AM): i'm your hollow

cazzykurosaki (12:57:17 AM): thanks

cazzykurosaki (12:57:29 AM): kizzy

tygenja (12:58:08 AM): confused

cazzykurosaki (12:58:28 AM): kirsty is kizzy in bleach

cazzykurosaki (12:59:04 AM): i'm shiro ichigo's hollow

tygenja (12:59:07 AM): which one is kizzy?

cazzykurosaki (12:59:22 AM): kirsty cazzy's twin

cazzykurosaki (12:59:41 AM): kizzy is the fallen angel

tygenja (01:00:30 AM): which is not in bleach...

tygenja (01:00:32 AM): ??

cazzykurosaki (01:00:56 AM): kizzy is a fallen angel in bleach

cazzykurosaki (01:01:03 AM): idiot

tygenja (01:01:06 AM): i dont rmemebr sorry

cazzykurosaki (01:01:34 AM): fine whats pervy got in his head

tygenja (01:01:46 AM): in my head pervy has

tygenja (01:01:47 AM): umm

tygenja (01:01:58 AM): non perverted thoughts abotu a cool anime ehs watching

cazzykurosaki (01:04:42 AM): nice you are a perv

tygenja (01:04:54 AM): i know

tygenja (01:04:58 AM): ive known since umm

tygenja (01:05:11 AM): a few girlfriends ago i guess

cazzykurosaki (01:05:41 AM): nice king could ya stop thinkin pervy thoughts then

tygenja (01:05:57 AM): its not as if i am

tygenja (01:06:07 AM): u both just keep mentioning it

tygenja (01:06:11 AM): its cruel

cazzykurosaki (01:06:36 AM): king i have a point i'm stuck in the inner world

cazzykurosaki (01:06:45 AM): so don't say that to me

tygenja (01:07:11 AM): wats hte inner world?

cazzykurosaki (01:07:35 AM): ichigos king

tygenja (01:08:07 AM): arrr

tygenja (01:08:24 AM): so im not kon?

cazzykurosaki (01:08:30 AM): ichigo's inner world

cazzykurosaki (01:08:36 AM): your ichigo

cazzykurosaki (01:09:19 AM): king could you not say grimmjow is dead i like to fight him

tygenja (01:09:29 AM): u fancy him!

cazzykurosaki (01:10:01 AM): king i'm not dead or gay i'm stuck with you perv

cazzykurosaki (01:10:16 AM): kizzy's boyfriend is grimmjow

tygenja (01:10:39 AM): all the more reason to kill grimmjow ^_^

cazzykurosaki (01:11:24 AM): yes king go to bed will ya king and why did you save the world without me

tygenja (01:12:06 AM): cosss

tygenja (01:12:11 AM): you were saslepep

tygenja (01:12:15 AM): asleep

tygenja (01:12:29 AM): u wuld of only gotten in my wayy...

cazzykurosaki (01:13:08 AM): king i would not if i just had a chance to fight stupid king

cazzykurosaki (01:13:34 AM): i new how to weild zangetsu

tygenja (01:14:10 AM): u always break it

cazzykurosaki (01:14:37 AM): well your the idiot king can you go to sleep so i can

tygenja (01:14:52 AM): are u tired baby? awww

cazzykurosaki (01:15:10 AM): get in here and fight king i'll beat ya

tygenja (01:15:31 AM): oh yeah? wat u gonna fight me with?

tygenja (01:15:34 AM): huh!?

cazzykurosaki (01:15:56 AM): zangetsu moron your copy vs my copy

tygenja (01:16:25 AM): u tdont deserve it

tygenja (01:16:28 AM): i will take over

cazzykurosaki (01:16:38 AM): niether do you king

cazzykurosaki (01:16:52 AM): i'll still be here

tygenja (01:17:06 AM): i dont care if i dont deserve it

tygenja (01:17:09 AM): i just take!

cazzykurosaki (01:17:31 AM): you always do king thats why your stupid

cazzykurosaki (01:17:49 AM): whats the difference between king and his horse

tygenja (01:17:55 AM): go on

tygenja (01:17:56 AM): ?

cazzykurosaki (01:18:47 AM): king your stupid i rely on brain i don't i rely on instinct king you that stupid

tygenja (01:18:59 AM): i neve rgive up

cazzykurosaki (01:19:17 AM): neither do i king i was born by you

tygenja (01:19:53 AM): hmm

tygenja (01:20:03 AM): if i ignore u

tygenja (01:20:06 AM): u might go away

cazzykurosaki (01:20:33 AM): not in a million years king i'll just talk to zangetsu

cazzykurosaki (01:20:49 AM): then take over you

tygenja (01:21:10 AM): but ill always be there

tygenja (01:21:13 AM): we need each other

tygenja (01:21:22 AM): and i am you

cazzykurosaki (01:21:28 AM): king i don't care

tygenja (01:21:37 AM): know u dont

tygenja (01:21:42 AM): i know

cazzykurosaki (01:21:48 AM): i just want to take over you

tygenja (01:21:58 AM): thats ur problem

cazzykurosaki (01:22:02 AM): wats with the i don't

tygenja (01:22:04 AM): u canrt accept me

tygenja (01:22:22 AM): u wont be as strong as u should be if u want to take over me

cazzykurosaki (01:22:33 AM): my problem yur problem

cazzykurosaki (01:22:49 AM): nope just a stupid king

tygenja (01:23:05 AM): peh..

cazzykurosaki (01:23:19 AM): king your worthless

tygenja (01:23:21 AM): but tn any case

tygenja (01:23:26 AM): sweet dreams

tygenja (01:23:28 AM): xx

cazzykurosaki (01:24:07 AM): wat case good nite king i going to contiinue tomorrow

tygenja (01:24:56 AM): u just never give up, do ya

tygenja (01:25:00 AM): night then :D

cazzykurosaki (01:25:15 AM): nope i don't nite

tygenja (01:25:25 AM): wat do u do?

cazzykurosaki (01:25:46 AM): do where and go to bed king

cazzykurosaki (01:24:07 AM): wat case good nite king i going to contiinue tomorrow

tygenja (01:24:56 AM): u just never give up, do ya

tygenja (01:25:00 AM): night then :D

cazzykurosaki (01:25:15 AM): nope i don't nite

tygenja (01:25:25 AM): wat do u do?

cazzykurosaki (01:25:46 AM): do where and go to bed king

tygenja (01:26:02 AM): huh? that made no sense

cazzykurosaki (01:26:19 AM): you make no sense

cazzykurosaki (01:26:38 AM): will ya go to b.e.d king

tygenja (01:26:39 AM): ii probly do

cazzykurosaki (01:26:47 AM): nite

tygenja (01:26:51 AM): someetimesi just didntt know wat u just measnt

tygenja (01:26:58 AM): yes

tygenja (01:27:03 AM): so u can go to beed too

cazzykurosaki (01:27:28 AM): yes whatever

tygenja (01:27:42 AM): bye x

cazzykurosaki (01:27:54 AM): nite


	3. at it again

tygenja (10:56:32 AM): morning grimm

cazzykurosaki (10:56:59 AM): shiro king grimms somewhere else

tygenja (10:57:31 AM): arr, thats better then, sleep well?

tygenja (10:57:35 AM): hehe

cazzykurosaki (10:58:46 AM): sure like i'll tell you king

cazzykurosaki (10:58:58 AM): and kizz will be on soon

tygenja (10:59:44 AM): k

tygenja (10:59:54 AM): did ya get ta download that game btw?

cazzykurosaki (11:00:18 AM): no it was annoying me last night wouldn't do anything

cazzykurosaki (11:00:32 AM): you sleep well last nite king

tygenja (11:00:47 AM): i did ya

tygenja (11:00:53 AM): very well

tygenja (11:00:56 AM): and you?

cazzykurosaki (11:01:19 AM): great

tygenja (11:02:49 AM): had nice dreams?

cazzykurosaki (11:03:47 AM): king ya know i don't know why i'm asking about beatin' ichigo lovely dream that was

tygenja (11:04:13 AM): hah, u dreamt f beating me did ya?

cazzykurosaki (11:04:34 AM): as always whats it ta ya king

tygenja (11:04:46 AM): basically..

tygenja (11:04:56 AM): dream on cos its gonna stay a dream

tygenja (11:04:58 AM): hahahhaaha

cazzykurosaki (11:05:19 AM): whatever king i really will someday

cazzykurosaki (11:05:55 AM): and stop the manic laughing whats wrong ya usually scowlin

tygenja (11:06:43 AM): hey! im a multi layered personality... im like an onion

tygenja (11:06:53 AM): im not so opaque

tygenja (11:07:16 AM): im not just some cartoon storyline charcater that was made up by some guy...

cazzykurosaki (11:07:32 AM): oh yeah an onion right

cazzykurosaki (11:07:44 AM): i know that role playin here

tygenja (11:08:12 AM): *scowl*

tygenja (11:08:16 AM): *grimmace*

cazzykurosaki (11:08:42 AM): king your weird

tygenja (11:09:10 AM): u wudnt have me any other way

cazzykurosaki (11:10:15 AM): no i wouldn't but still can't find peace in the inner world with you

tygenja (11:11:49 AM): meh

tygenja (11:12:05 AM): the begining of the new bleach episode was a bit surprising

cazzykurosaki (11:13:06 AM): wat not caring

tygenja (11:14:07 AM): huh?

cazzykurosaki (11:15:06 AM): wat new episode king

tygenja (11:15:29 AM): wonderrful error

tygenja (11:15:37 AM): .com/

cazzykurosaki (11:15:48 AM): nice thanks king

tygenja (11:15:53 AM): sure

tygenja (11:16:00 AM): im not sure if the subs are a littele fof tho

cazzykurosaki (11:16:15 AM): wat

tygenja (11:16:19 AM): new bleach episode if u want

tygenja (11:16:20 AM): .com/

tygenja (11:16:31 AM): ops hah

cazzykurosaki (11:16:56 AM): give matsumoto it then

tygenja (11:17:29 AM): i did

cazzykurosaki (11:17:54 AM): nice king

cazzykurosaki (11:25:35 AM): king, KING

tygenja (11:26:02 AM): yesssssssssss?

cazzykurosaki (11:26:38 AM): about time whats matsumoto up to

tygenja (11:27:10 AM): being yelled out, i dont know

tygenja (11:27:20 AM): she has a hangover tho

cazzykurosaki (11:28:11 AM): nice king what she been drinkin

tygenja (11:28:58 AM): sake

tygenja (11:29:03 AM): with cherry blossom

cazzykurosaki (11:29:18 AM): whos he

tygenja (11:30:28 AM): sake is a drink....

cazzykurosaki (11:31:05 AM): i know that king whos cherry blosom

tygenja (11:32:30 AM): cherry blossom are the pink blossoms in japan

cazzykurosaki (11:33:02 AM): don't start king thats annoying

tygenja (11:33:22 AM): can you tell im confused?

cazzykurosaki (11:34:44 AM): like that i know king i love doin that

tygenja (11:35:32 AM): you just like teadsing me dontya!

tygenja (11:35:38 AM): now your inner ichigo hah

cazzykurosaki (11:36:36 AM): yeah king i do like teasing you

cazzykurosaki (11:36:50 AM): names shiro try to remember

tygenja (11:36:59 AM): pah...

tygenja (11:37:26 AM): go fondle matsumotos boobs then!

tygenja (11:37:38 AM): u white haired shorty

cazzykurosaki (11:37:59 AM): just like that king and I'M NOT HITSUGAYA idiot

cazzykurosaki (11:38:26 AM): *mumbles under breath*

tygenja (11:38:36 AM): u are now

tygenja (11:38:39 AM): shorty.

cazzykurosaki (11:39:17 AM): up you king you fondle her boobs your so intrigued i like annoying you

tygenja (11:41:53 AM): annoying me is ur perverted pleasure!

cazzykurosaki (11:43:02 AM): only your perverted mind king i just want to get ridof you and you started it king

tygenja (11:43:36 AM): ill ok then... *stalks off*

cazzykurosaki (11:44:27 AM): HAVE A NICE TIME KING

tygenja (11:47:45 AM): meh

tygenja (11:47:51 AM): *watched blewach*

cazzykurosaki (11:48:20 AM): king you ought ta know me now

tygenja (11:52:17 AM): ok, tell me about yourself ^_^

cazzykurosaki (11:52:46 AM): me real or anime king

tygenja (11:54:33 AM): you real

cazzykurosaki (11:55:27 AM): besides the sister my mum and dad, 4 dogs

cazzykurosaki (11:55:41 AM): a rhodesian ridgeback named sydney

cazzykurosaki (11:56:34 AM): border collie named gyp

tygenja (11:56:48 AM): thats a cuet dog

cazzykurosaki (11:57:03 AM): and two mixed breeds named sam and grot theres my life

cazzykurosaki (11:57:12 AM): anything else king

tygenja (11:57:23 AM): loely ^_^

tygenja (11:57:28 AM): ive never had a pet

tygenja (11:57:32 AM): umm

tygenja (11:57:40 AM): sure, you can tell em more

cazzykurosaki (11:58:22 AM): yeah 1 year corse in college animal care thats all no more king

cazzykurosaki (11:59:12 AM): it's annoying

tygenja (12:00:32 PM): your easily annoyed

cazzykurosaki (12:01:29 PM): with you king yeah

tygenja (12:01:38 PM): we annoy each other

tygenja (12:01:39 PM): yay

cazzykurosaki (12:02:23 PM): stop it king

tygenja (12:04:08 PM): are u saying that to me as king or me?

cazzykurosaki (12:04:47 PM): king

tygenja (12:07:43 PM): thats ok then :D

tygenja (12:07:59 PM): u show weakness if u ask me to stop annoying you

tygenja (12:08:02 PM): thats why u cant beat me

cazzykurosaki (12:09:42 PM): kiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg

cazzykurosaki (12:10:07 PM): i can't help it your me

cazzykurosaki (12:10:14 PM): i'm you

tygenja (12:10:28 PM): we are one

cazzykurosaki (12:12:17 PM): been on blackeyedpeas yet king don't start acting like you know it all

tygenja (12:13:39 PM): i know as much as you do

tygenja (12:13:47 PM): i havent been on bep this morning no

cazzykurosaki (12:17:08 PM): ok good point

tygenja (12:17:46 PM): was that a compliment? :o

cazzykurosaki (12:18:41 PM): yep but your still stupid king

tygenja (12:28:21 PM): takes one to know one

cazzykurosaki (12:29:04 PM): at least you agree king

tygenja (12:29:53 PM): yeah, acknowledging were stupid is probably a step up form not knowing oyur stupid

cazzykurosaki (12:30:43 PM): shut up king you learned how to use zangetsu of me

tygenja (12:35:17 PM): ye i appreciate it thanks

tygenja (12:35:30 PM): u just stay in ur inner world.. yeah tis so much betetr than the real world

tygenja (12:35:33 PM): wow ur soso lucky

tygenja (12:36:00 PM): still wanan play that game i sent u?

cazzykurosaki (12:36:59 PM): my pleasure king you weakling

cazzykurosaki (12:37:12 PM): will do won't see you

cazzykurosaki (12:37:29 PM): try to download sometime today

tygenja (12:37:50 PM): k sounds good, u might as well strat now and leave it i guess

cazzykurosaki (12:39:33 PM): yep i will king

cazzykurosaki (12:44:32 PM): downloading

tygenja (12:44:52 PM): k *kisses and hugs whitey*

tygenja (12:44:55 PM): yay

cazzykurosaki (12:46:14 PM): yay yourself pipaquek

tygenja (12:47:08 PM): PIPA WHAT?

cazzykurosaki (12:47:46 PM): pipsquek

tygenja (12:49:44 PM): wat does that mean?

cazzykurosaki (12:50:38 PM): small shrimp any other thngs you want me to add about you king

tygenja (12:52:36 PM): sure go for it

cazzykurosaki (12:54:13 PM): stupid, annoying, moody, downright a pain in the arse

cazzykurosaki (12:54:40 PM): scowlin 24/7 too many hollow killing mind you i love that

cazzykurosaki (12:54:55 PM): and i call you more when i think of it

tygenja (12:55:19 PM): sure thing oter me

tygenja (12:55:36 PM): did you forget too stupid to tell a girl he loves her?

tygenja (12:55:37 PM): hah

cazzykurosaki (12:56:20 PM): yeah that too which girl orihime

tygenja (12:58:07 PM): thats cousin

tygenja (12:58:14 PM): im rooting for rukia..

cazzykurosaki (12:58:26 PM): oh right sorry king

tygenja (01:05:39 PM): heh

cazzykurosaki (01:08:46 PM): your not getting any more of me king

tygenja (01:08:59 PM): ok

tygenja (01:09:06 PM): hwos the download going btw?

cazzykurosaki (01:09:57 PM): only startin

cazzykurosaki (01:11:30 PM): ever heard of

tygenja (01:16:24 PM): ye, kirsty sed she was on it or something

tygenja (01:16:28 PM): but i dont know wat it is

cazzykurosaki (01:17:06 PM): you can chat in role play or anything else

tygenja (01:20:35 PM): humm cool

tygenja (01:20:52 PM): havent really done it in olong time

tygenja (01:22:14 PM): but tis fun

tygenja (01:22:31 PM): do ppl make up ther own chars or from real characters?

cazzykurosaki (01:24:00 PM): both either way even make your own up

cazzykurosaki (01:24:11 PM): .com

cazzykurosaki (01:26:21 PM): you got an email address anyway king

tygenja (01:31:05 PM): ye kirsty has it

cazzykurosaki (01:31:38 PM): look for cazzy_hell while your at it you'll find us

tygenja (01:31:46 PM): ok

cazzykurosaki (01:32:13 PM): anything else king

tygenja (01:32:49 PM): im just making an account now

cazzykurosaki (01:33:01 PM): ok king

cazzykurosaki (01:33:55 PM): tell me when your on king

tygenja (01:46:28 PM): im on now

tygenja (01:46:45 PM): King_cockatoo

cazzykurosaki (01:47:43 PM): thats nice i'll find ya

cazzykurosaki (01:48:47 PM): on the search write cazzy_hell and go on the list and go down to site and user press go

tygenja (01:49:29 PM): i found you already

tygenja (01:49:50 PM): wheres kirsty?

cazzykurosaki (01:50:23 PM): nice she'll find you her name is midnitekat

tygenja (01:50:52 PM): ok

cazzykurosaki (01:59:56 PM): you on cazzy_hell

tygenja (02:00:28 PM): brb

cazzykurosaki (02:00:39 PM): k

tygenja (02:04:48 PM): gotta eat

cazzykurosaki (02:05:04 PM): right wat ya eating

cazzykurosaki (02:18:05 PM): be back taking dog for walk

cazzykurosaki (02:18:10 PM): walk

cazzykurosaki (02:44:26 PM): oi you back or on livejournal

tygenja (02:45:57 PM): im bak

cazzykurosaki (02:46:38 PM): nice so are we

tygenja (02:47:53 PM): good walk?

cazzykurosaki (02:48:07 PM): yep

cazzykurosaki (03:02:48 PM): on cazzy_hell

tygenja (03:03:34 PM): ye

cazzykurosaki (03:03:55 PM): see journals or titles of things

cazzykurosaki (03:28:15 PM): writing to some

tygenja (03:45:46 PM): yes i am ha

cazzykurosaki (03:52:03 PM): i can see that now

Type below to start a chat with Tygenja.

cazzykurosaki (04:12:25 PM): you know top where everything is there is a line of things like pencil and all that

cazzykurosaki (04:12:36 PM): there should be an arrow

tygenja (04:14:07 PM): i found the arrow

tygenja (04:14:10 PM): its covienient

cazzykurosaki (04:14:47 PM): is it

tygenja (04:15:30 PM): indeedy

tygenja (04:15:37 PM): arrows make the world go round

cazzykurosaki (04:21:28 PM): right king right

cazzykurosaki (04:21:43 PM): it's also very annoying

tygenja (04:22:15 PM): arrows are annyoing?

cazzykurosaki (04:22:27 PM): no you are

cazzykurosaki (04:22:49 PM): but fun to tease

tygenja (04:23:12 PM): im glad i have a purpose in this universe

cazzykurosaki (04:23:59 PM): yes me to

tygenja (04:27:51 PM): whats ur purpose?

cazzykurosaki (04:30:09 PM): oh probally to drive a lot of people insane mad

tygenja (04:30:40 PM): and look after the enviroment at the same time? XD

cazzykurosaki (04:30:48 PM): yep

tygenja (04:49:17 PM): i go to dance class now

tygenja (04:49:19 PM): speak soon

cazzykurosaki (04:50:05 PM): ok weirdo

tygenja (04:51:00 PM): youll miss me ^_^

cazzykurosaki (04:51:21 PM): yeah but your still weird


End file.
